


Whose Woods These Are

by hidethemoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, KakaIta, M/M, fae, i'm just pure having fun with this one, shisui shows up to be a brat, some smut, there's some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidethemoon/pseuds/hidethemoon
Summary: The legends, it turns out, are mostly true.Kakashi finds himself on the receiving end of a curious fae.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. I Think I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Combining my love of the mythical with my love of hard smut for a fandom/pairing that sorely needs it. Hope you like :')

Kakashi had heard the stories ever since he was old enough to understand them. Most children in Konoha did, especially those from shinobi families. The stories varied slightly between households, but certain themes always stayed the same.

There were fae in the deep woods around the city. Everyone knew they took children. Those who found themselves too far in the woods would become hopelessly lost, misdirected by the mischievous fae, until they perished amongst the trees. Many who ventured into the woods would often never return. There were safe areas of course, safe enough for shinobi to travel, at least, if they were foolish enough to leave the road leading out of the city. But most of the woods were dangerous. This was common knowledge.

Some parents used the stories of the fae to threaten their children into their beds at reasonable hours. This was a common civilian tactic, and the children were always terrified of a potential snatching.

Shinobi families used them as a cautionary tale. 

Fae, for shinobi, were chakra eaters. They craved the power inside of shinobi, and would steal all that they came across to further their strange magic. Shape-shifting, shadow walkers, many things shinobi could do with ease, with enough practice, and yet the fae were untouchable. They moved between realms, it was said. Immortal. 

The shinobi of Konoha were raised on the tales, and most took heed of the warnings. Do not go out of bounds. Stick to your mission, do not wander. Do not leave teammates behind. Those who strayed payed dearly. 

And, of course, do not give your name freely to strangers. 

Kakashi knew these stories as well as any other, and unlike a few of his more spirited colleagues, he heeded the warnings well enough. He did not exactly fear the fae, but a healthy amount of caution had never steered him wrong. For all the stories he had heard throughout his life, he had never met a person who had truthfully met a fae before. There were the story-tellers, as always, adamant they had run into a beautiful woman in the forest who had tried to eat their chakra by way of seduction, but these stories were always very obviously fabricated for attention. Sometimes, Kakashi wondered if the fae were truly real, and not just made up phantoms to scare people into line. It was not a theory he wished to find out for himself anytime soon, but the doubts remained. He was twenty now, and far too old to let fairy tales like that scare him.

Which is why when Kakashi woke up on unfamiliar forest floor, he didn’t immediately panic. 

He sat up, clapping a hand to the back of his head and sighing as it came away red. “Fantastic,” he muttered, already rooting around in his belt pouch for the spare gauze and disinfectant he kept. 

Gingerly touching the wound again, he was relieved to note it wasn’t a very large or deep injury. Shallow, fortunately, but head wounds always bled profusely. Foregoing the gauze, he applied the disinfectant as best he could and dabbed at the wound to clean some of the blood off. He debated on using his water to clean some of the blood from his hair before it dried, but a quick glance around confirmed he had no idea where he was. Better to save his supplies, just in case. 

By the trees, he knew he was at least still around Konoha. That was heartening, but the shadows told him he was much deeper than shinobi were ever supposed to go. The trees were thicker here, choked by ivy and other lush undergrowth that didn’t grow as abundantly near the road. The trunks were also larger, closer together, with ample places for strange and hidden things to sequester themselves away.

Carefully surveying the foliage, Kakashi tried to remember how he had gotten here. He remembered his team was heading back to Konoha from a successful, though long mission. They were all fairly tired, and had been caught off guard by an ambush. He remembered, then, the Otogakure hitae-ate, and the swift and deadly ninja they had been attached to. Kakashi had barely had time to retaliate before a blow to the back of his head sent him into blackness.

Kakashi cursed softly. The Sound shinobi had been watching them for some time. Must have been, to have caught them all off guard like that. They had to have known they were on the edge of chakra exhaustion from an earlier skirmish with poison-happy outlaws, followed by a long trip back home. 

Had the rest of his team made it to safety? He could only hope so. 

They must have wanted him for something, to have separated him like this. He was now in an unfamiliar part of the forest, and he could see hide nor hair of the unfamiliar shinobi that had attacked him and dragged him off of the road. What had happened? 

Staggering to his feet, Kakashi tried again to get his bearings. He had to get out of the forest before the sun set.

“They will not attack you again.”

Kakashi whirled around, kunai already whistling towards the source of the strange voice. It thudded into a tree, echoing in the empty space around it. Nothing was there.

“Please, hold your weapons,” the voice tried again, a bit more tartly than before. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He looked sharply to his left. There was a man in the trees where there had certainly not been one before. He was unfamiliar, which did not bode entirely well for Kakashi. He remembered faces, especially ones as pretty as this.

The stranger tilted his head curiously, eyeing Kakashi’s twitching fingers. “Please...I ask for peace.”

Kakashi's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he refrained from drawing another weapon. “Alright. Who are you?”

The stranger’s lips twitched. “That isn’t important right now. Are you injured badly?”

“I...no. It’s just a head wound, not even deep. I’m fine.” He was feeling a bit dizzy, but this guy didn’t need to know that.

“Alright. You’ve been out for some time.”

“Oh…” Kakashi glanced to the sky again, trying to determine how much time had passed. The thick trees here choked out much of the sky, so it was difficult to get his bearings. 

“The men that attacked you. What did they want?”

Kakashi looked back to the stranger, taking a longer and closer look at him. He wore no hitae-ate. Hidden, perhaps, or just clanless. Possibly not even a shinobi. As he took in what the man was wearing, he decided that idea had a little more credit. He wore a thin sort of robe, black, with shining crow feathers embellishing the shoulders. Long black hair was pulled back into a high tail, allowing more of his sharp features to be seen, including the delicate, pointed ears. His feet were bare, yet mysteriously clean. He was certainly a strange one. Kakashi had never seen attire quite like this.

“I don’t know,” he answered somewhat truthfully, not sure of how much he should say to the man. “You said they wouldn’t attack me anymore. Did you do something to them?”

“Yes.” He regarded Kakashi for another moment. “They were carrying you through my forest and you were bleeding. It didn’t look very good for you, so I helped.”

“Your forest?” Kakashi repeated faintly. Dread began to uncurl in his belly.

“Well, not just mine,” the man conceded. “But I was the one who found you. Perhaps that’s lucky for you. Not all of us are so kind to trespassers.”

Kakashi swallowed thickly. This had to be a trick. It could not be possible. “Who is us?” he asked faintly, afraid of the answer.

The man smiled thinly. “I think you know.”

Kakashi shook his head slowly. There was just no fucking way this was real. He had heavily doubted the stories for years now, despite his unwillingness to travel into the forest beyond the boundaries. And yet here was a man right in front of him, claiming to be one of the far. He certainly looked the part, as Kakashi had never seen a man look as beautiful and dress so strangely as this one. But...maybe it was a trick, or a hallucination. He did have a head wound after all.

“I don’t believe in the fae,” Kakashi said finally, though his words sounded hollow even to himself. The man just laughed, and oh it was a lovely laugh. 

“That’s alright. You don’t have to.” He slid down from his perch and drifted closer. The details of his face nearly left Kakashi breathless. He was so very beautiful. 

“My name is Itachi. What’s yours?”

“Ka--” He very nearly let slip his own name out of habit, but quickly bit his tongue on the first syllable. Instead he glared at Itachi, who laughed again, clearly amused.

“Smart man. The stories must still have some truth to them, then.” He hummed as he shifted around to look at Kakashi’s wound. “You’re right. It’s not so bad.”

“The stories…” Kakashi began, attempting to stem the fear in his gut. This couldn’t be real. “About names? And stealing chakra from the lost, and children from the cities?” 

Itachi shook his head, irritation flashing in his dark eyes. “Names have power, everybody knows that. Especially for one such as me. With your name...I could keep you as long as I wished. You are smart not to give it to me. I would give it back, of course, but others may not be so lenient.” He paused, his nose wrinkling in distaste. “And we do not steal human children. That’s just ridiculous.”

Kakashi blinked several times, caught off guard yet again. “And the chakra?”

Itachi looked back to him, his face much closer now. His eyes were a deep brown color, nearly black, heavily lashed and so very pretty, which was just unfair. “Hmmm. Some of us do indeed steal chakra. Perhaps not for the reasons you think. But rest assured, I’m not one of them. I’m one of the friendlier varieties.”

He didn’t continue, instead moving to study Kakashi’s flak jacket and belt. Kakashi huffed impatiently. “You can’t just say that and not explain the reasons.”

Those dark eyes glanced up at him, mischief darting in their depths. “Of course, how silly of me. Chakra is only taken as a punishment, to those who do not deserve it. Evil, unkind, or selfish. I’m sure you know the types. Not all of us have the stomach for taking chakra, of course, but there are many who do. We do not take chakra needlessly. We certainly do not take it from those who are merely lost.”

Kakashi blinked. He was flummoxed, fairly so.

He had been told his entire life that the fae were dangerous, to be avoided at all costs. Kidnappers and killers, the lot of them. Yet here was a fae right in front of him, if Itachi was to be believed, poking into his pack with undisguised curiosity. He had asked no permission, but Kakashi found he honestly didn't mind a strange man digging through his things as though he'd never seen any of it before. It was kind of cute, and a much nicer alternative to the fate he had been expecting. He watched as Itachi paused on the soldier pills, turning the bottle in his hand, before setting them down and rifling through his spare clothes. The underwear seemed to be of particular interest to Itachi, and Kakashi quickly cleared his throat to get his attention.

“Will you help me get back to the road? My team probably thinks I’m dead.”

A brief sort of sadness flickered over Itachi’s face, but he swiftly hid it with a small smile. “Of course. I’m sure they miss you. It’s actually not very far to your road, even at a walk. Is it alright if we walk?”

“I suppose,” Kakashi agreed slowly. He wanted to get back to Konoha and out of these strange woods, but Itachi seemed reluctant to let him go so quickly. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was almost flattering, in a way, that he was holding a fan's attention so thoroughly. Or perhaps terrifying. He couldn't quite decide.

Kakashi took his pack wordlessly, slinging it around his shoulders and turning to follow Itachi into the trees. He was taking a risk trusting the fae to take him back to the road, but his gut instinct was telling him that Itachi meant him no ill will. Itachi seemed more curious than anything, and more than a bit reluctant to return him to human society. It was almost adorable.

“You said I was lucky you found me. Are the others...bad?”

Itachi glanced over at him with humor. “Not as such. Some are unkind, maybe, and don’t particularly like humans. But they would not hurt or kill you. Some fae are much more mischievous than I, and would have happily run you in circles just for the fun of it. You are lucky my friend Shisui didn’t find you.”

Kakashi decided he was indeed lucky. The stories were not so truthful, it seemed. He finally knew it for himself, though he could take no proof back with him to Konoha. It was better that way, really. The stories were such a part of the culture, and kept the people in line while protecting the forest. Kakashi thought of this beautiful, curious, kind creature coming to harm because of him and balked at the very idea of it. He wouldn’t, couldn't let that happen. He would take his true meeting with Itachi to the grave with him.

“How come you told me your name, and even the name of another, but I shouldn't tell you mine? I was under the impression names went both ways,” Kakashi pressed, intent on getting Itachi to talk more. 

“You ask a lot of questions.” It was not said unkindly, and Itachi slanted a quick smile his way to show as such. “But I suppose I will tell you. You have indulged my curiosity so far.” He paused, considering. “Itachi is not the name of my soul, I suppose you could say. It was a name given to me to use freely, and use it I do. I have earned it. Most of us have earned our names here. The nameless will earn theirs in time, but we all keep our true names closely guarded.”

Kakashi hummed in understanding, and fell into a contemplative silence for a few moments. Itachi eyed him, suddenly looking quite shy. “Will you tell me about human life? I have never been outside of the forest.”

“Never?” Kakashi echoed in disbelief. 

“No. None of us have ever left. I admit I’m...more curious about what is beyond than most, but I’ve never tried to see for myself. You are the first human I’ve seen in a long time, and the first that I’ve ever spoken to personally.”

“Oh.” Kakashi was at a bit of a loss. “Well, then, what would you like to know? I’m afraid I’m quite boring.”

Itachi’s eyes took on a rather foreboding shine. Kakashi felt a chill go down his back at their intensity. “On the contrary, you are the delight of my day, human.” Kakashi may or may not have blushed. “Tell me about your...team. What are they like?”

“Well…” Kakashi began, pretending to think over his words. In truth, he wasn’t sure how much he should tell the curious fae about humans. A deep part of him still shied away at the knowledge that fae were very much real, and he still had some small trouble separating this man from the stories. Kakashi was more than capable of spotting lies, traps, and facades, but he could find only genuine interest in Itachi.

It wouldn't hurt to tell him a little bit.

“There are three others. I suppose I better not tell you their names either, hm?” Itachi huffed a laugh. “We work very well together. We are...part of a force, called ANBU, and we carry out classified missions on the Hokage’s behalf.” This much was safe, he knew. ANBU were no secret to anyone. It was only the details of their work, and their identities, that had to be kept quiet. Itachi was not a citizen of any country, and certainly had no vested interest in his secret ANBU identity. He was safe to tell.

“Hokage?”

“Ah, our leader. All of the five great villages have a Kage, and ours is Hokage.”

“I see,” Itachi hummed thoughtfully. “And that is what you were doing before you ended up here? On a mission for your Ho-ka-ge?”

“Yeeess,” Kakashi conceded carefully. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you any specifics otherwise, but the shinobi who attacked us were not an expected part of the mission. We were...caught off guard.” It still left a sour taste in his mouth that a couple of Sound ninjas had managed to knock him out. Both his team and Sarutobi likely had reprimands waiting for him, once he confirmed he was still alive. 

Orochimaru could suck it.

“What did you do with those Sound ninja, by the way?” Kakashi asked, and a wicked little smile lit up Itachi’s face.

“Oh, I threw them into another dimension.”

Kakashi choked.

-:-

The remaining walk to the road took less than an hour to complete. 

Not one to idly stroll through forests, Kakashi initially feared he would be antsy with the slow pace. But Itachi kept him entertained as they traded stories of their daily lives. He had seemed particularly interested in the descriptions of the city. Kakashi found that he wished Itachi could see it, just a glimpse, but knew it would be breaking a boundary that shouldn’t be crossed.

He already feared he was breaking one now, every time their hands brushed as they walked. Itachi had steadily gravitated closer to him during the trek, and was now very much in Kakashi’s space. 

He found he didn’t mind very much at all.

There was something so captivating about the luminosity of Itachi’s skin, his thickly lashed, dark eyes, his proud cheekbones and lips. He was delicate, almost fragile-looking, and yet there was something so dangerous about him. Kakashi was drawn in like a moth to a flame. 

“We are here,” Itachi said quietly. Kakashi glanced around at the trees. These were the familiar trees that lined the road, tall and thin and spaced out far more than the thick foliage of the deeper forest. 

“So we are,” Kakashi agreed, turning back to Itachi. The fae man gave him a small, sad little smile. “Thank you, Itachi, for your help. I am in your debt.”

“Of course.” Itachi lingered, as did Kakashi, and they stared at each other for an uncomfortably long moment. “A debt…” Itachi began suddenly, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Can I call it in now?”

“...I suppose?” He couldn’t take his eyes off those wet lips, and didn’t see the hand at first as it approached his face.

“May I?” Itachi breathed, fingers snagging on his mask. Kakashi breathed out hard, almost shakily, but he nodded, and Itachi peeled his mask down until his entire face was uncovered. He did not linger long on the revealed face, just a short sweeping glance followed by a wondrous little smile, before he surged forward.

Kakashi caught him with his lips. It was an awkward kiss, and more than obvious that Itachi had never kissed anyone before, but god, Kakashi could care less about the semantics. Itachi’s lips were deliciously wet and seared a path of sudden longing across his own that worked its way through his entire body. Tongues met, and Kakashi guided him into a slow, open-mouthed kiss that had them both breathing harshly into each other’s mouths. 

It was Itachi who pulled away first. Kakashi wanted to drag him right back in at the sight of those reddened, kiss-slick lips and never let him go. “Wow,” Itachi breathed. Kakashi could only huff in agreement.

“Thank you,” Itachi smiled, almost shyly, and Kakashi knew this was goodbye. “I am glad you are returned safely. Be more careful from now on, won’t you?”

And then he was gone.


	2. The Woods Are Lovely, Dark And Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut and some flowery stream of conscious. McCarthy but make it sexy. 
> 
> This concludes my little cute foray into this particular story, I mainly just wanted an excuse to write some powerful sex with gratuitous liberties taken with the mechanics of it. Itachi's a fairy, he can do what he wants. 
> 
> Come get y'all juice.

Kakashi dreamed about Itachi.

He dreamed of pale hands, dark hair and eyes, soft lips that captured his own. Never had another being lit such a fire in Kakashi before, never had it consumed him so. He wanted to find Itachi again and taste him in the darkness of the forest. The thought of him consumed Kakashi even during waking hours, and he found himself looking to the forest always, even without meaning to. 

Everyone noticed. His friends noticed, teammates noticed, even the Hokage noticed his attention was now never fully where it was supposed to be. They had asked him what happened in the woods, after being thoroughly relieved that he was alive and well, but Kakashi held fast and refused to say. Itachi was his secret.

There was concern at his inattention, yes, but Kakashi no longer cared. 

He had to see Itachi.

It was the darkest night of the month when Kakashi snuck out. A new moon basked the world in total shadow. Perfect conditions for sneaking out over the walls, when the guards were thin. Perhaps an outsider would have trouble sneaking inside the city, but Kakashi knew the roster better than the back of his hand. Sneaking out was easy.

So he did, darting over the wall just as Genma and Hayate passed each other and moved on. A hacking cough from Hayate, enough to distract Genma's attention from the forest for just a few seconds, was all the opening Kakashi needed. 

He avoided the path, moving straight into the trees and immediately going deeper into the dark of the forest. 

He did not think of other dangers, of wild animals or getting lost or even other fae, as Itachi had warned him about. He only thought of his fae. 

Kakashi had to see him.

His tunnel vision extended so far he did not even think of how he would find Itachi, exactly. His plan was as simple and as stupid as they came: enter forest, find fae. It did not occur to him even once to have thought things through before dashing blindly into deep and dangerous woods. It did not occur to him until a sharp whip-like noise crashed through the haze of his subconscious, and then his world was suddenly, decidedly upside-down, and he could no longer move his legs or arms or any part of his body except his head. Only then did the sheer foolishness of his mad dash into the trees make itself known, and Kakashi groaned aloud. 

He craned his neck up--or down?--and could have laughed at the primitive trap he found himself caught in. A snare, hanging from a thin and springy tree branch, that had caught up his body and whipped the branch back into place until he was dangling upside down from the tree. The sheer ridiculousness of it almost made him laugh, until he remembered that Itachi was not the only fae out here. 

"Fuck."

There was a snort of laughter in the trees. "Are all humans so vulgar?" A voice teased, and Kakashi couldn't help the bolt of fear that ran down his spine. The voice didn't sound like it meant him any real harm, but Kakashi was bound in a laughably simple trap, and he felt very helpless. That was, until he remembered he could just loosen the binds with chakra by adding air between the ropy strands until they fell apart, or carefully burn them off, or turn them into water and fall straight to the ground. So he tried, ignoring the voice for the moment, but there was something wrong. Fear so strong it almost made him panic jolted him when he realized he could not loosen or alter the binds in any way, because the ropes were not ordinary ropes. They were chakra-binding, coursing with a foreign magic that had roped Kakashi's chakra up tight along with his body. He thrashed, but only managed to move his body just a bit to the right, and ended up swinging in a sad little circle where he hung.

Kakashi said nothing at all in the few seconds this took place, except his breathing increased and he was sure his face was red from the blood rushing to his head. 

"Rude, too, huh?" The voice piped up again, and Kakashi closed his eyes and prayed to...something. Anything. He felt so stupid.

"You could let me down, possibly," he finally decided to say. "Might make me a little nicer." He winced as soon as he said it. This was no time to be cheeky. But the voice just laughed, and it was not unkindly. Kakashi desperately hoped that was a good and promising thing.

"I might. I have to make sure you aren't dangerous first."

"You have to make sure I'm not dangerous," Kakashi echoed, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. 

"Of course! You come barging into our forest like that and expect us not to be wary of you? Strange little human." 

"Us?" Kakashi gasped. The blood was really starting to build up in his head. The pressure was becoming more than a bit uncomfortable. He wondered if the person--it had to be a fae, a different one, Kakashi knew it--would just let him be strung upside down until his blood leaked from his eyes. Surely not. He hoped not.

“Sure. There’s an us. I caught you first, though.”

“Oh, mercy,” Kakashi moaned, but he did not struggle anymore. This is what he deserved for dashing off into the fae’s forest like a reckless little twit. 

“What are you even doing out here?” the voice questioned, or at least, that’s what Kakashi thought it said. The voice sounded very muddy now, like it was being spoken through rushing water. Hm. Maybe that was just the blood pressurizing in his skull. His face felt so thick. He mumbled something, he thought, and a dark figure edged out of the trees, watching him. 

“Humans don’t last very long upside down, huh?” it said, possibly. Kakashi wondered if he was hallucinating somewhat. That hair was wild. It edged a little closer, curious, but a voice cut across the clearing so sharply that even Kakashi heard it as clearly as anything.

“Shisui! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Hey!”

Kakashi heard this, then his world was righted so suddenly as the rope holding him up was cut that he very nearly vomited all over the forest floor. He managed to keep his distant dinner down by sheer force of will as the ferocious dizziness subsided. Seconds ticked by, his equilibrium slowly righting itself, and he finally felt stable enough to open his eyes to--fighting?

Two dark shapes were tusseling on the ground nearby. Kakashi watched, bewildered. Black spots slowly blinked in and out of his vision until he could finally distinguish the shapes. It was Itachi and a wild-haired fae, apparently the one that had strung him up in the trap. Itachi had the other in a headlock, and was growling something quite fiercely at him, and the wild-haired man was struggling admirably, but Itachi was stronger than he looked.

Kakashi swallowed thickly and began to rub at his extremities, massaging some life back into them. “It’s alright. I’m alright, Itachi,” he tried, but his voice was quite thick now. Fantastic. His sinuses were out of wack too. At least his mask was still on.

His voice was enough, however, for Itachi’s head to shoot up and look at him with utter relief. His grip slackened enough for crazy-hair to buck out of it and push him away, darting across the clearing away from them. He was glaring darkly at Itachi, darting glances at Kakashi that were both distrustful and ashamed. “Itachi?” he asked darkly, and Itachi’s face clouded. “You know this human?”

“Yes,” Itachi bit out, looking back at the other fae with a sharp glare. “I’ve met him before. He’s nice. Are you going to tell on me, Shisui?”

Shisui scoffed, shaking his head. “I should. You know the rules, Itachi.”

“I know the rules. But it’s my fault he’s out here right now. Let me take him back home.”

“Your fault?” Shisui echoed, darting another glance at Kakashi, who was so completely bewildered by everything that he could only stay silent. “Ah,” Shisui sneered, comprehension dawning on his face. “It’s like that, then? You always were a kinky one, ‘tachi. Just don’t catch a disease or anything. Put him back when you’re done, yeah?” 

Itachi growled. Kakashi was so lost.

“It is _not_ like that. He’s...he’s good. I like him.”

“ _He_ is right here, you know,” Kakashi finally spoke. Two heads whipped around to look at him. “Thank you for cutting me down. I don’t think I could’ve lasted much longer.”

Itachi leveled another dark glare at Shisui, who had the decency to look ashamed. “I didn’t know humans were that fragile. I would’ve let you down...eventually,” he amended as Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Not every day a human comes crashing through our woods like that. I just had to be sure you weren’t a threat.” Shisui shrugged, not entirely repentant, but Kakashi found he couldn’t blame him much. He had done worse for less. 

“It’s fine,” he said to Shisui, then turned to Itachi, who was watching him carefully. “Your fault, huh? What exactly did you do to me?” Interestingly, Itachi flushed almost scarlet. Shisui guffawed.

“Oho! The human doesn’t know what you did to him, eh? Tell him, Itachi!”

"Shut _up_ , Shisui,” Itachi all but snarled, but the other fae just laughed harder. 

“Well?” Kakashi prompted. 

“I...I put a compulsion, of a sort, on you. When I kissed you. I really wanted to see you again but I couldn’t exactly come find you, so I just made it easier for you to find me.”

Kakashi blinked. “You put a--a curse on me? Like a lust curse?”

“Not a curse,” Itachi amended sharply. “I would never curse you. Just...just a compulsion, like I said. I may have overdone it.”

“May have?” Kakashi said dryly. “I ran into the middle of fae country with no idea where I was going or who I’d find. I’m probably pretty lucky that he found me, actually.”

Shisui smirked as Itachi blanched at that thought. “Sure. Could’ve been Madara that found you. Be careful, human. Your luck is bound to run out if you keep running into our forest like that.”

“I imagine so,” Kakashi agreed. 

Shisui shook his head, looking back at Itachi. “I’ll let this one slide, Itachi. Do whatever you want with him, just make sure you don’t get caught. I can’t cover for you forever.” And with that, he was gone, leaves swirling in his wake as he vanished in the blink of an eye.

“He makes me sound like a pet,” Kakashi said. “Not very nice of him.”

Itachi smiled. “He doesn’t mean it as maliciously as it sounds. He has never had good experiences with humans, so he’s understandably pretty wary around them. I’m surprised he didn’t shake you up a little more.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a tough cookie to crumble.” Itachi tilted his head curiously at the idiom, but Kakashi waved it off. “I’ve been through a lot worse than that. Trust me. Part of the job description. What I _really_ want to hear about is this thing you did to me.”

Itachi sighed, shame flushing his face pink yet again. The dark feathers on his shoulders drooped sadly as his whole body sagged and he sank to the ground next to Kakashi, who had yet to rise. “I am sorry about that. I’ve never put a compulsion like that on a human before. I didn’t realize it would be so strong for you. You could have died out here, and it would have been my fault.” His voice grew quiet, sorrowful, and there was true regret in those dark eyes. Kakashi wanted to kiss it away.

“Yes,” he agreed softly, and those beautiful eyes shut tight at the unspoken reprimand. “But it’s alright. I’m alright. You found me before anything happened.”

“Yes,” Itachi echoed, black eyes fluttered open again to look at him with such an intensity that Kakashi knew, even without the compulsion, he would’ve sought this being out to the end of his days. “The compulsion is not meant to force your feelings, but, it is clear it’s untested on humans. I don’t know if...if you’re here with the true intent that I would like. If you wish to go home, I will take you.”

The offer was barely spoken aloud before Kakashi was shaking his head. “Am I under the compulsion now?”

Itachi shook his head. “No. I took it off.”

“Then I can confidently say you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I would probably have sought you out eventually on my own terms.”

“At risk to yourself?” Itachi said, quirking a smile at him.

“Of course. To the complete and utter detriment of myself and my well-being, which is nothing new for me. Ask my friends.”

Itachi laughed. “I’m sure I know what they would say.” Kakashi smiled back, wanting to chase that beautiful laugh with his lips, but he wasn’t quite sure of his welcome just yet. Could he taste Itachi again, or was he simply going to be led home, kissed briefly once again (if it all), then returned to his life as if nothing had happened? The thought was so unbearable for a brief moment that Kakashi very nearly denounced his village right then and there and pledged his life to Itachi. “I wish I could know your name, human,” Itachi whispered shyly, shuffling closer to him, which Kakashi took as a fantastic sign.

“What’s the real harm, if I tell you?” Kakashi asked into the air between them, so quiet and tense. 

“I could own you, with your name. I would have you so completely, human, and you would be at my mercy, because with your name I would have your soul, hung in my heart,” Itachi whispered. 

“You make it sound so romantic,” Kakashi responded just as softly, delighting in the genuine curve of Itachi’s lips as he smiled. Those thick lashes darkened his cheeks as he looked down at Kakashi’s mask, and he reached up slowly, slowly, to gently peel the mask down from Kakashi's face. Kakashi did not even think of stopping him. He had seen it before, and he would see it again, for as long as he wished. He would give Itachi anything.

“Make me earn your name, human, and perhaps the power of my knowing won’t be so strong. Make me earn it and it can just be...romantic, as you say.” It was a loaded offer, and Kakashi knew exactly what Itachi was offering, was wanting in return, but he wanted to play coy just a touch longer. The bright stars in Itachi’s eyes were so captivating. “Make me earn your name, and I will make you earn mine. An equivalent exchange. Yes?” Itachi breathed against his lips, smelling of sweet clovers, and Kakashi groaned.

Fuck it, he thought, and he closed the distance between their lips and kissed this fae man on the forest floor, their lips meeting with the same softness of their first time. It quickly descended into a wet meshing of tongues, darting out to taste each other, lips sliding slickly and moans breathed into each other’s mouths, as if breathing for each other. Itachi was the most delicious thing Kakashi had ever tasted, would ever taste, he was so perfect.

“Can I touch you?” he asked against that sweet mouth, knowing he did need permission but wanting it anyway. The hurried acquiescence sent fire to his fingers, and he carved out a hot path through Itachi’s silken hair, down his graceful throat and his sides, thumbs swirling around to that lean chest and petting the strange, otherworldly material of Itachi’s cloak. 

“You are wearing too much,” Itachi gasped, wrenching his mouth from Kakashi’s and tugging at Kakashi’s standard Konoha flak with clumsy fingers that didn’t know how to remove it. Kakashi did it for him, hastily unclasping the jacket and throwing it somewhere off to the side, a small third of his brain managing to be mindful of the hidden sutras and bombs in the pockets. All good. He returned to tasting Itachi, who’s hands quickly darted under his shirt and traced his abdomen with fascination.

“My, what muscles you have,” Itachi said cheekily, pulling away from Kakashi long enough to nearly tear the navy shirt from his body. “You are so lovely.” Slender fingers returned to his torso, tracing pectoral muscles with reverence, stopping only to swipe a thumb over Kakashi’s browned nipples and watching in fascination as Kakashi bit off a moan. “They are sensitive?” he asked, biting his lip just so that Kakashi could well have passed out for the way that simple gesture made his cock jump to attention.

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” he groaned. Itachi’s smile turned wicked, and suddenly that sweet mouth was on his nipples, tongue darting out to trace one until it pebbled into a little peak that he then sucked into his mouth. “Oh my god,” Kakashi gasped as his other nipple found itself being toyed with by those beautiful fingers of Itachi’s other hand. He had played with his own nipples before, when masturbating or just for “funsies,” as Genma called it, but he had honestly had no idea his nipples were this sensitive. Maybe it was just Itachi.

“Itachi,” Kakashi managed after a moment, shivering under that touch. “Now you are wearing far too much. Take that...thing off, right now,” he growled, tugging at the feathered cloak dripping from Itachi’s shoulders. “I have to see you.”

Itachi pulled back, leaving Kakashi’s nipples wet and peaked and wanton, but he shrugged gracefully out of the odd clothing as Kakashi had requested, and wow there were a lot of layers to that thing, and then--Kakashi choked. 

Itachi was completely naked.

Kakashi stared, and Itachi stared back unabashedly, a smile tugging at the edge of his lips. He was just so fucking beautiful. Long, lean lines, utterly flawless skin that made Kakashi more than a bit envious, and an utterly gorgeous cock. Kakashi didn’t, couldn’t, say that about cocks very often. They were weird little parts of human anatomy, often hideous, and he was rather ambivalent about his own, but everything about Itachi’s cock was as perfect as the rest of him. Kakashi might have been biased.

“Good to know we have the same parts, then,” Kakashi quipped, making Itachi laugh. The man pushed Kakashi back on his haunches and climbed gracefully into his lap, settling an admittedly gorgeous, softly rounded butt over Kakashi’s aching (still fucking clothed) erection. “I was a little worried you’d be packing some tentacles or something down there.”

“Would you have ceased this if I did?” Itachi asked, mostly teasing, but Kakashi shook his head. 

“Maybe a shock at first, but the more the merrier.” Itachi laughed, the sound settling warm in Kakashi’s chest. He settled large hands on Itachi’s slim waist, pulling him a bit closer. Their torsos touched, hot skin mingling, and Itachi sighed.

“I have many forms, truthfully. This form is our most used, probably, the easiest of them. And it scares any humans that do stumble across us the least.”

“Ah. Modeled after humans, then?”

“No. Humans are modeled after us,” Itachi corrected with a mysterious smile. “And I do not look exactly like this in my most natural state. Similar, but not quite.”

“Ah. I’d like to see that.”

“Perhaps,” Itachi hedged, but he did not outright refuse. “It’s a lot to take in.”

“Oh?” Kakashi leered. “How much to take in? Now I really want to see it.” Kakashi wagged his eyebrows, making Itachi laugh again. He thought he could honestly listen to that sound for the rest of his life.

“Impossible human,” Itachi said fondly, settling more firmly into Kakashi’s lap. “Are you all so lecherous?” 

“Probably just me,” Kakashi said, though it was more of a whimper as Itachi’s ass smoothed against his aching dick. “But you are very difficult to contain myself with. It’s getting harder to hold back.”

Itachi leaned away from where he was looming over Kakashi, caging them in his long strands of hair. “You are holding back? Oh, don’t do that. I want to see how humans have sex. I want to see how _you_ have sex,” Itachi purred, and, oh, Kakashi snapped.

Kakashi flipped them around, so that Itachi’s back was pressing into the mossy floor of the forest and he was pressing into Itachi, caging that divine body with his own. “I am going to fuck you over and over again, Itachi, as long as you will let me,” Kakashi growled into that pointed ear, and delighted in the strangled moan that Itachi responded with.

“ _Yes_ ,” the fae gasped, arching up into the hard body above him, and Kakashi made quick work of his pants and underwear. Itachi shot a very curious look at those, but Kakashi shortly distracted him again with a searing kiss and the hot press of their cocks together. The wet slide was made easy with some sort of fluid that was leaking profusely from Itachi’s cock, a sort of slick liquid that Kakashi could only relate to the wetness of a woman, but not, and it smelled much like Itachi tasted--sweet clovers. 

Itachi, too, was curiously examining Kakashi’s cock as they slid together, his bottom lip caught between his teeth to keep from moaning aloud. “Where’s your lubricant?” he asked, completely serious. 

“I...I don’t have any?” Kakashi replied, a bit flummoxed. “Is that what that is?”

“Humans don’t have lubricant?”

“No? Well, men don’t, not really. Women do, and there’s synthetic lubes to make sex between men easier. Sometimes with women, too. You really make your own lube?”

“Yes,” Itachi smiled coyly, grabbing one of Kakashi’s hands and guiding it behind shapely thighs to his hole, breath hitching as Kakashi’s fingers slid between his cheeks with ease. Itachi was _wet_. Kakashi groaned thickly, his cock jumping in delight.

“You are so fucking perfect,” Kakashi hissed, leaning down to kiss the delightful fae beneath him while simultaneously easing first one finger, then slipping in a second into Itachi. They slid in with no resistance, and Itachi cried out against his mouth, hips twisting at the slide of Kakashi’s fingers inside him. “Are you wet just for me, love?” Kakashi continued to whisper hot phrases into Itachi’s mouth, his throat, his hair, as he slid in another finger and twisted all three, crooking the tips to drag against Itachi’s insides. He ate Itachi’s high moans and sighs and grabbed and pushed back one of Itachi’s legs, then slid down that sinful body until he was facing that beautiful cock. 

“Let me hear you, Itachi.” He crooked his fingers, dragging them across that spot there inside of Itachi (and it was good to know that Itachi shared that bit of anatomy with humans too), and at the same time swallowing Itachi’s cock as far as he could take it, causing Itachi to shout to the treetops.

“Please, please,” Itachi pleaded, a hand snaking down to thread into Kakashi’s silver hair, “I have to feel it, let me feel you, please!”

Kakashi withdrew his hands and mouth, considering flipping Itachi over and taking him on hands and knees, but there was no way he would miss looking into that face as Itachi came. Instead he scooted forward, pushing Itachi’s thighs wide and back towards his shoulders, nearly folding him in half. He gazed at the wet, pink hole, utterly entranced and so fucking turned on like he’d never been in his life, and Itachi whispered another plea, eyes dark and blown wide, and Kakashi slid his cock slowly into that burning heat. It was so perfect, so perfect. The breath punched out of his chest as he bottomed out, and Itachi keened to the heavens, sang at him, too.

Never had he experienced such magic, such intensity with sex. The constant soaking heat of Itachi, that trill in his voice as he moaned, those stunning eyes gazing at him with all the stars in the sky embedded in their inky depths. Kakashi could have loved this being, if he were allowed. As it was, he would settle for this, sinking deep into the man, joined perfectly.

Kakashi leaned over Itachi, bringing their lips close, and he drew back his hips until the tip of his cock was all Itachi’s body held onto, and he whispered, “My name is Kakashi. I want to hear you shout it now.” Itachi’s eyes flew wide, then Kakashi sank back into Itachi hard and fast, and Itachi shouted just as he was meant to.

“Kakashi!” Like sweet music. 

There was beauty in their fucking, yes, so much beauty, but it was also beastial and savage and human and exactly what Itachi had asked of Kakashi. Their skin slapped together, made wet by Itachi’s slick body. Harsh breaths, cries, moans to the trees and the ground and the sky, human noises that Kakashi could not help but make and Itachi found himself unable to stop. Kakashi was inside him, all around him, that delicious cock hitting him deep and making him so full and wetter than he’d ever been in his life. He never wanted it to stop. They never wanted it to stop.

“Kakashi, please, I’m going to...I’m...oh!” Itachi panted, his little noises turning nearly into a wail as Kakashi took his leaking cock in one hand, other still clutching Itachi’s thigh, and he stroked that long cock to completion. Itachi came in an arch, his entire body following that curvature of his semen as it spattered thickly across his chest. His cries were desperate, especially as Kakashi followed his orgasm with strong, deep thrusts that shook his entire body raw, earning rant after rant of his own name from that stunning mouth. 

“Kakashi, I’m...my name, say it as you fill me. My full name is _Itachi Uchiha_ ,” he said, and the name was so very close to the one Kakashi had been given during their first meeting, yet not. There were extra syllables in there somewhere, that his mouth could almost close around, but his human tongue stumbled clumsily over the name until Itachi touched a gentle hand to his temple and suddenly it made sense. “Say my name, Kakashi,” _Itachi_ moaned and shook as Kakashi fucked him into the ground.

“ _Itachi_!”

His orgasm was like every natural disaster at once, beautiful and terrifying and it ripped him apart with its intensity and its melancholy. It was over as it began, a high then low tide, leaving his body aching for the return. He would feel it again before this night was over. Hopefully many, many times.

“You are amazing,” he whispered into that gracile throat, and Itachi turned his head, still panting, to meet Kakashi’s lips with his sweet clover taste. Their finishing kiss was the most sweet and beautiful thing, even better than the first. Kakashi could never tire of that taste.

“Kakashi,” Itachi murmured, voice a little raw as it rasped over the syllables of Kakashi’s name. He felt the tug at his heart as the fae whispered his given name, the strands of their being now tied together so inexplicably.

“ _Itachi_ ,” he returned, watching as Itachi’s body shivered with the utterance of his name from human lips. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“We still have time,” Itachi whispered, nuzzling another kiss to Kakashi’s forehead. “Shisui will run interference for us for some time. We can...decide, from there.”

“Shisui is doing that for us?”

“Like I said, he’s not a monster,” Itachi smiled. “He wants me happy, even if he doesn’t understand it.”

“Funny way of showing it,” Kakashi murmured, chasing that kiss with his own. “How long do we have?”

“Until the sun sets. Some hours. I want...much more of this,” and he clenched around Kakashi’s softened cock, earning a groan and a very interested twitch from the man, “and I want to see what you want. Now that I have your name, it will be difficult letting you go.”

“Yes.” Kakashi wanted to whisper those inhuman syllables for the rest of his life as he lay to rest with this creature, but he wondered at it all. There was a lot to consider, or if it had ever even been done before. He supposed they could find that bridge at sunset, cross it together, but after they had had their fill of each other’s bodies. Kakashi most certainly wanted a go with that long, beautiful cock driving inside him. He shivered at the thought.

Itachi smiled knowingly, and kissed him yet again, rolling their bodies over until he was sitting astride him.

“We have time, my dear Kakashi. Let me show you how much.”

And he did, again and again, and Kakashi showed him again and again, and they cried their names to the stars as it tugged at their hearts, and hoped that their wishes would be heard and that fate would, for once, be kind.


End file.
